FIG. 1 is a functional block schematic diagram illustrating a display device with the conventional gate in panel (GIP) driving circuit technique. The display device 10 includes a timing controller TCON, a power management integrated circuit (PMIC), a voltage level shifter (LS), a gate in panel driving circuit 20, source drivers SD1, SD2, . . . , SDN and a panel 30, where the gate in panel driving circuit 20 is disposed on the panel 30. The timing controller TCOM controls the operation of the gate in panel driving circuit 20, and drives the pixel of every scan line individually. The gate driver of the gate in panel driving circuit 20 is formed by a thin film transistor (TFT), so as to replace the gate driver that is originally formed by a silicon semiconductor element. However, the gate driving circuit formed by the TFT element performs poorly at a low temperature.
Moreover, the properties of the gate in panel driving circuit 20 formed by the TFT element at room temperature may also change over time. For example, a gate pulse signal of scan lines on the upper half of the panel 30 is a complete pulse, but the gate pulse signal of scan lines on the bottom half of the panel 30 is not a complete pulse due to the capacitance effect or other factors, and this incomplete pulse would affect the display quality.
Currently, the solution for resolving the low-temperature circumstances described above from every major panel manufactures, is to dispose a thermistor RNTC and resistors R1, R2, wherein the serially connected resistors R1 and R2 are coupled between the operation voltage VDD and the ground, and the thermistor RNTC is connected to the both terminals of the resistor R2 in parallel. The thermistor RNTC is utilized to generate a temperature signal VT that is transmitted to the power management integrated circuit (PMIC), and thus the power management integrated circuit (PMIC) increases the high level on the gate voltage. Practically, every thermistor exists different degrees of tolerance, therefore, it may not be designed easily. Furthermore, the thermistor on the circuit board may be affected by other heat sources, thereby causing a misjudgement.